


刻印

by Rubythebowl



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting (Twilight), Happy Ending, Human Eduardo, M/M, Vampire Sean, Werewolf Mark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 百万会员之夜后在与肖恩的争吵中，马克发现自己是狼人血脉，并且他的刻印恋人是爱德华多。刻印相关设定来自暮光之城。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 7





	刻印

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档，写于2017年，当时是朋友点的梗！  
> 比较言情，比较想当然，比较ooc。

“肖恩·帕克，有人来保释你了。”

身材臃肿的警探不情不愿地解下腰间的钥匙，打开拘留室的栅栏门放出里面的小个子男人。后者贱兮兮地冲他比了个胜利的手势，随即张开双臂大笑着走向冷着脸站在走廊尽头的马克。 

“嘿马克，我就知道你不会不管我——”他作势去揽合作者的肩膀，马克却罕见地躲开了他的动作。这让肖恩有些惊讶，鉴于马克一向喜欢他到了没有原则的地步，即使非常讨厌肢体接触也会僵硬地配合，这种特殊的纵容让他变得更加有恃无恐。

看来是有点过分了…… 肖恩愣神的时候穿着灰色兜帽卫衣的男人已经闷头走出了警局大门，他连忙快跑两步跟上：“嘿马克，听我说，关于实习生我们真的没干什么——” 

马克停下了脚步。他猛地转过身盯着肖恩，抿紧嘴唇隐忍着怒气，眼睛在浓重的夜色里闪着光亮。肖恩认出那不是平日里带着欣喜和仰慕的光亮，马克真的生气了。他稍微软下语气，“嘿，别变得萨维林一样无趣——”

“够了，帕克。我不是傻子，今晚的一切都是你咎由自取而我捞你出来也不过是为了降低影响，所以不要再试图粉饰太平了，你这样滑稽的可笑。”这是今晚马克第一次开口，而他短促且尖利的声调让肖恩知道自己真的说错话了，“还有爱德华多，我说过他是我的朋友，这一切只是为了公司更好的发展，你为什么总是用那种轻蔑地语气提起他？！”

“等等，至少在这件事上别搞得好像我是那个大反派似的。”被粗暴地塞进拘留处关了大半夜、宿醉还没退的肖恩也有点被激怒了，但他依旧扯着嘴角笑着，“只是为了公司？得了吧，你算计的可不只是合同，别再自欺欺人了扎克伯格，换我可伤害不到你的爱德华多，你就是在利用他的感情，这没什么，关键是事情都做下了就别当不敢担责任的懦夫。”

“别再说下去了——”

马克上前两步，一把扯住了肖恩的领子。 

百万会员之夜并没有他想像的那样美好，爱德华多盯着他的那个眼神沉沉地压在他心头，挥之不去。这让马克开始怀疑自己一直以来认为是正确的事是否真的合情合理，至少他计算达到利益最大化应承担的的风险中并没有“让爱德华多心碎”这一项。于是他开始烦躁，为什么爱德华多不能冷静一点接受他不属于这个团队的事实呢？为什么肖恩非要画蛇添足的去挑衅去羞辱他呢？马克对这两人充满了愤怒，而他心底清晰地知道却不敢承认的是，他最生气最厌恶的人是自己。 

他很清楚自己这次完全失去爱德华多了。

所以肖恩的事故更是火上浇油。马克明白他不惜伤害爱德华多来接近的偶像其实也具有无法忽视不能容忍的残缺。他隐忍着愤怒把他捞出来，却终于在那人一针见血的指责中爆发—— 

肖恩猝不及防地被扯住领口，马克的手劲并不大，但却有被锐器刺入的疼痛从喉咙处传来。他本能地伸手去拉扯，却碰到了一只毛发浓郁的利爪。

“……什么……” 

马克感觉自己全身的血液都在沸腾，每一根骨头都像被打碎般疼痛。体内有什么能量叫嚣着破壳而出，他看到肖恩眼睛里自己的倒影正以肉眼可见的速度膨胀成某种长毛怪物。马克无法掌控自己——他被甩出了自己的身体，浮在半空中看着那个本该是自己的躯壳如今变成了一头巨狼。肖恩则显得如此渺小。 

狼人嘶吼了一声，而马克的灵魂被飞速拽回身体。他恢复意识的那一刻感觉到自己的利爪正凶猛地一挥—— “……不！” 

鲜血四溅。 

马克划碎了肖恩的喉咙。 

血肉在手掌中碎裂的柔软粘稠感清晰得让人恶心。巨大的震惊和恐惧席卷了马克，他忘记了呼吸却仍然能闻到刺鼻的血腥味，灭顶的恐惧让他心口发凉但奔涌的血液却煮沸般滚烫，他无法动弹，只能眼睁睁看着自己不受控制的狼人利爪再次向已经支离破碎的肖恩扫去。 

就在这一瞬间——也只是一瞬间，他拍下的爪子被一股更大的力量制约，本已经惨死的肖恩胸前还浸满了鲜血，被撕裂的脖子却苍白而完整。他单手握住狼人强壮的胳臂，圆睁的双眼是血腥的鲜红色。 

“天。”肖恩开口说话，正在努力挣扎的马克看清他嘴里那两颗尖尖的獠牙， 

“我身边竟然还有只小狼崽子？这下麻烦了。”

肖恩抬起手，马克被巨大的冲击力甩了出去，砸在远处空旷的马路上。 

爱德华多接到达斯汀电话的时候，窗外正下着瓢泼大雨。他皱着眉看着帮凶的名字在手机屏幕上亮了一会儿，决定不去理会——然后他打了两遍，三遍，第四遍的时候爱德华多终于妥协地接起，还没放到耳边就听到那头传来马克的吼声，“放开我！该死的……放开我！” 

他没听过马克这样激动的声音。那家伙对周围的一切都漠不关心，只有代码和那个该死的帕克能让他露出不一样的表情……爱德华多攥紧了手机，杂乱中达斯汀的声音几乎是在呐喊，“我们需要你，爱德华多！” 

爱德华多轻笑了一声，“我不是扎克伯格召之即来挥之即去的仆从，达斯汀，不管你们在耍什么花招。”

“不、华多！”达斯汀的声音伴随着铁链子撞击的脆响声和马克的咒骂声，“马克生病了，真的是很严重的病，算我求你了华多，请你过来看他一眼……” 

爱德华多犹豫了。他恨自己在经历了这样的事情之后还会担心马克，可达斯汀听起来真的都快要急哭了。爱德华多叹了口气，“好吧。但至少告诉我，到底发生了什么？” 

“说了你大概也不会信，”达斯汀的声音有气无力，“马克他变成狼人了。” 

好吧。爱德华多挂断电话，马克真是越来越有创意了。 

马克感觉自己活在梦里。

身体如同被撕裂无数次般每一寸都在灼烧般疼痛，无数个记忆碎片席卷了他，他经历过的或全然陌生的场景像走马灯般回放，有段时间他几乎忘记自己是谁，也忘记自己正在用哪种语言思考——但一切暂时尘埃落定后，他却只能记起爱德华多转身前看他的最后一眼。那双眼睛包含了无法用任何一种语言诉说尽的感情，糅合了深爱眷恋悲伤和绝望，那双眼睛让马克想要放声哭泣。 

而他无法哭泣。他无法掌控自己，他想这大概是他应受的惩罚。他是狼人的血脉，被身为吸血鬼的肖恩激发本性，又因为愤怒而彻底觉醒。这对一个从不看奇幻小说的哈佛优等生来说几乎天方夜谭，可确实是真正发生在他身上的事——肖恩把他扔给了达斯汀和克里斯，而他们根本控制不住他。马克再一次从失控的狼人状态变回人形后，肖恩在达斯汀的求助电话里吩咐无助的男孩把自己遍体鳞伤的舍友拴在公寓里结实的水管上。 

“还有，”吸血鬼在那头咬着牙，说了些达斯汀没懂的话，“把萨维林叫过来，我想他也许能管点儿用。”

爱德华多刚将手指搭在门铃上，就被达斯汀飞快地拉进门去。克里斯狼狈地从里屋冒出个头，“我感觉他又要变身了……哦天——”

他身后传来挣断铁链的声音和声声咆哮，下一秒一只灰色的巨狼便破门而出。它的身形是一般的狼的四五倍大小，逆光而立，交错的獠牙间喷着带有血腥味的粗气，正低着头看向正站在他面前、被突然发生的变故吓坏了的爱德华多。

“冷静点，马克！”达斯汀大着胆子往前一步，“你不想伤害到爱德华多吧？” 

爱德华多。

马克向深渊坠去的人类灵魂就在听到这个名字的一瞬间骤然惊醒，挣扎着抢夺了属于狼的躯壳，夺回所有感官的支配权，包括那双正注视着爱德华多的眼睛—— 

再次看到爱德华多的那一瞬间，马克完全停止了思考，整个人似乎被抛至无尽的宇宙与时间之中。他能看到无数的可能性——137亿年前那场大爆炸，无数粒尘埃中唯独那颗蓝色的星球孕育了生命；古老的圣灵骑士战役中塔哈•拉基在最终时刻选择与狼共享肉身，千万次战役中血光里侥幸存活下来的他的先祖；马克诞生后的每一个选择，每一次转弯，经过红枫树下时落叶飘落的角度，路过报刊亭时的驻足；他遇见的每一位陌生人，走过的每一条路，午餐时的选择，临时兴起的远游，他踏上的每一条路的方向，整个世界运转的唯一目的，就是让他遇见爱德华多•萨维林。 

并且将他刻印在灵魂之上。 

而爱德华多，他宇宙的中心、生存的目的，他几乎要错手失去的宝藏，他经受过几世苦难因此能值得的奇迹，无数因果千百年来只为了将他送到马克面前——这个人现在就站在两步开外。无数星辰因果都已各尽其能，只差这两步了——但马克却几乎无法出声，胸口压抑着的沉重感情让他浑身无力。

“……华多……”

巨大的野兽呜咽着低下头，耷拉着耳朵匍匐在爱德华多面前。它笨拙地用湿润的鼻尖碰碰爱德华多的手，后者已经从一开始的震惊中回过神来，“马克？”他的声音有些沙哑，试探性地抚摸着巨狼脸颊的长毛，“天……真的是你吗，马克？”

他有点被吓到了，马克想。这个念头出现的下一秒，他就感觉自己的视线急速降低，坠落的失重感将他包裹。

巨狼在三个人的注视下逐渐缩小，变成了他们所熟悉的马克•扎克伯格。

爱德华多连忙接住了正往地上倒去的马克，“马克？”他握住赤裸着的男人的手腕，后者因为这碰触猛地颤抖了一下，但爱德华多完全没有注意：“马克？！你怎么这么烫？” 

“华多。”人类的体温对于现在的马克来说温凉舒适，于是他整个人都往昔日好友的怀里钻去，紧紧环抱住爱德华多的腰，把脑袋搁在男人的颈窝，“华多。”他的声音闷闷的，呼出的热气喷在爱德华多的脖颈上，让他觉得痒痒的，“我不会再让你走了。”

他赤裸的背上布满了大大小小的伤痕，手腕带着淤青，一头卷发乱糟糟的。他的声音带着鼻音，听起来悲伤又无助，即使已经是“狼人”，他看起来和那个总窝在电脑前面敲键盘的技术宅没什么不同。那些代码是他的堡垒，而他现在被拽出自己的防线，赤裸地扔在毫不熟悉的领域，被迫适应身体陌生的变化，承受那些无法料想的痛苦。

爱德华多的心脏像是被扎了一针的气球一般迅速地塌陷下去。就算刚被那样伤害过，他还是无法对马克狠下心来……永远狠不下心来。因为这是马克，他注定犯下的错误，他命中注定的软肋。

爱德华多叹了口气，脱下外套披在怀里的男人身上，接着回抱住他。

“我不会走的，马克。一切都会好起来的。”

“我就在这里，为你。”

他凑在马克耳边，声音轻的像是在诉说一个秘密的誓言。

马克恢复了正常，而他做的第一件事就是恢复爱德华多在公司的职位，并且把自己的股份转让给他一半——他想全给的，“股份全部都无所谓，只要他留在我身边”，听起来像是个昏了头的富豪情种，被可怜的达斯汀和克里斯抖着鸡皮疙瘩劝服。

“也对，”那时候马克若有所思地说，“反正我也是他的。”

克里斯给他递笔的手一抖。

爱德华多不情不愿地听从达斯汀的建议，给某个消失掉的烦人鬼打了电话。肖恩告诉他马克是狼人隐藏的血脉，他的血脉只有身边有吸血鬼的时候才会激发，并且会在发怒时无法控制自己而觉醒。而肖恩，则正好是那些游荡的不死者中的一个。

“所以，”那人用好听但是欠揍的声调在电话那边说道，“你明白当你作势要打我时，我其实一个指头就能把你捏碎吧？”

“下次见你我还是不会留情，帕克先生。”爱德华多并没有被吓到，“我会放马克咬你的。”

那边停顿了一下，然后愤怒的挂掉了电话。

爱德华多扳回一城，笑着也放下了电话。他看向不远处，马克正用他一贯的姿势弓着腰坐在电脑前面，专注地敲着键盘。他换了个新电脑来替换掉被砸碎的那个——爱德华多总是想起那一幕。他想自己留下来也许并不是正确的选择，并暗自恐慌同样的事情再次上演。甚至有时候，他会感觉这一切——狼人，吸血鬼——都是他臆想出来的故事，而马克依旧是那个边说着“我需要你”边看着他签下自己死亡证明的冷血混蛋。这让他浑身发冷，而马克敲键盘的表情看起来也冷漠而不耐。

“马克！”爱德华多不受控制地叫出声，随即就后悔起来——没人能叫醒正在编程的马克，除非你把电脑摔在他面前。但是马克却出乎意料地瞬间转过头来。接着他抿着嘴微笑起来，“华多。”他说，接着推开电脑，向爱德华多小跑而来。

“华多！”马克冲到愣住的爱德华多面前，抬头望向他的眼睛闪着光，“怎么了？”

爱德华多其实没什么事叫他，“呃……要不要出去喝一杯？”在工作日的下午三点。

“好啊。”马克眼都不眨地答应了。他牵着爱德华多的手，固执地十指交握，“去哪里？”

“你没在写代码？”爱德华多没想到他会这么爽快。

马克看着他的样子就像他刚讲了个笑话，“亲爱的华多，”他用他特有的短促语气认真地说，鼻头红红的，“你知道你是最重要的吗？像是置顶优先级，远远排在代码、股份以及我的生命之上？”

他的声音不小，爱德华多耳朵都红透了，“马克、别乱说这些——”

卷发的男人听话地抿住嘴唇不再说话，喉咙里发出犬类动物的呜咽声。爱德华多伸手去揉揉他的头发，被揉的人愉悦地迎着他的动作蹭了上来。

“咳。”达斯汀从爱德华多座位对面探出头咳嗽了一声。

爱德华多的脸腾地一下红透了。他在过亮的办公室灯光下拽着马克往门外走去，“我们出去吧。”

马克顺从地被他拽着走，没有忘记回头冲无辜的达斯汀示威地呲牙。


End file.
